Πρόβα με τα Σεντόνια
by trulisthetic
Summary: [Canon, OS] Επεισόδιο 23. Η Μαρίνα και ο Κωνσταντίνος κρύβουν τον έρωτα τους στο Σούνιο, μα αυτό που δεν ξέρουν είναι ότι δεν είναι μόνοι... - Η Ντένη πίανει στα πράσα τους "δυο ξένους".


Με τη τελευταία σπιθαμή δύναμης που είχε, κατάφερε να στηριχτεί στο γυμνό στήθος του με τις παλάμες της και να χωρίσει τα ακόμη ενωμένα κορμιά τους. Μετά, εξουθενωμένη, άφησε τον εαυτό της να γλιστρήσει από πάνω του, και να προσγειωθεί στο στρώμα δίπλα του. Η αναπνοή της ήταν τόσο θορυβώδης και απεγνωσμένη που για μια στιγμή πραγματικά ανησύχησε για την υγεία της… λέμε τώρα.

Τον άκουγε κι αυτόν δίπλα της να βαριανασαίνει, και ένα χαμόγελο έφτασε στα χείλη της καθώς έκλεισε τα μάτια της. Αναγκαστικά, εκείνη ήταν από πάνω στο αμάξι τις προάλλες, τότε με το _ατυχή_ συμβάν με το χειρόφρενο που πατήθηκε άθελά τους… αλλά εκτός από τότε, η αλήθεια ήταν πως και με τον Λάμπη και με όλους για κάποιο λόγο πάντα έβρισκε τον εαυτό της να κοιτάει το ταβάνι. Και σήμερα -θες έφταιγε η αλλαγή σκηνικού, θες ο ναός του Ποσειδώνα και η ωραία ιστορία του- της ήρθε ξαφνικά η φλασιά, και πάνω στο καλό τον έσπρωξε από πάνω της και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω, καβαλώντας τον κατευθείαν. Ούτε που 'ξερε από πού του 'ρθε ο κακομοίρης! Γούρλωσε τα μάτια του και το σαγόνι του έφτασε το πάτωμα, και αυτή το κατά-ευχαριστήθηκε, γελώντας ακόμα με την αντίδραση του καθώς ξεκίνησε να κινείται πάνω του.

Αλλά όσο και να της άρεσε αυτή η αίσθηση ελέγχου που η στάση αυτή της έδινε, έπρεπε να ομολογήσει ότι ήταν κουραστική η ριμάδα. Ξεθεώθηκε! Και τώρα η καρδιά της χτυπούσε σαν τρελή μέσα στο στήθος της, μπορούσε να νιώσει τον σφυγμό της να σφυροκοπά στα αυτιά της. Η ανάσα της ήταν κοφτή και γρήγορη, και οι μείς στους μηρούς και τα μπούτια της άρχισαν να την καίνε. Απαπα, τι ήταν τούτο καλέ; Ούτε στην εκπομπή τέτοια γυμναστική!

Και πάνω που άρχισε να σκέφτεται ότι αν ήθελε να βγει όρθια από εδώ μέσα κάτι θα έπρεπε να βρουν να κάνουν τώρα που να μην συμπεριλάμβανε γυμναστική κανενός είδους, να που ο Κωστάκης είχε άλλα σχέδια. Στηρίχτηκε στον ώμο του και τύλιξε το ελεύθερο χέρι του γύρω της, τα χείλη του βρίσκοντας κατευθείαν το λαιμό της. Όχι γλυκά και γαλήνια, αλλά με ένα τρόπο που δεν άφηνε περιθώρια αμφιβολίας του τι ξεκινούσε πάλι. Εμ, βέβαια, μια χαρά ξεκούραστος ήταν βλέπεις ο κύριος ξαπλωμένος εκεί ενώ αυτή χτυπιόταν σαν το κομπρεσέρ. Βρε αϊ σιχτίρ!

«Δεν μπορώ άλλο, δεν μπορώ άλλο! Να πάρω μία ανάσα!» Του φώναξε ξέπνοα, σπρώχνοντάς τον από πάνω της.

«Πάρε όσες θες, αλλά γρήγορα.» Της είπε αυτός και να σου τον πάλι πάνω της, επιτιθέμενος την αντίθετη πλευρά του λαιμού της αυτή τη φορά.

«Αααα, εσύ θα με ξεκάνεις!» Γκρίνιαξε και τον έσπρωξε στο πλάι ξανά. Και για να το κάνει σαφές ότι δεν επρόκειτο να περάσει το δικό του, ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι στηριζόμενη στους αγκώνες της για να μη τη φτάνει κιόλας.

«Ε, τι θες τώρα;» Τη ρώτησε ενοχλημένος.

Η ιδέα του με τι θα γέμιζαν το διάλειμμα ξεκούρασης της ήρθε ξαφνικά, και γύρισε και του χαμογέλασε αθώα. «Πρόβα.»

«Πάλι;»

«Έλα μωρέ… μια σκηνούλα από την Ιουλιέτα, πλιζ;» Έβαλε μπροστά και το άπταιστο αγγλικό της, έτσι να του γίνει _παντελώς_ ακαταμάχητη.

«Αποκλείεται.» Αρνήθηκε αυτός.

_Ρε τον μπάμια._

Του έριξε ένα βλέμμα που δεν σήκωνε συζήτηση. «Λοιπόν, θα κάνουμε μια ανταλλαγή.» Του ανακοίνωσε. Αυτός της σήκωσε το φρύδι, κι αυτή επιδεικτικά το δάκτυλο. «Μία σκηνούλα από την Ιουλιέτα, και μετά από αυτό, όσο θες!» Του υποσχέθηκε χαμογελώντας, κάνοντας μια σημείωση στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού της να μείνει από κάτω αυτή τη φορά.

Και με χαρωπές κινήσεις -βρίσκοντας ξαφνικά την χαμένη της ενέργεια μέσα στον ξαφνικό ενθουσιασμό της- πήδηξε από το κρεβάτι, τύλιξε γύρω της το κίτρινο σεντόνι και μόνο που δεν έτρεξε προς το σαλόνι. «Έφτασα!» Του φώναξε πάνω από τον ώμο της, και όταν τον άκουσε να κρυφογελάει πίσω της, γέλασε κι αυτή ανέμελα.

Μα τι υπέροχες που ήταν αυτές οι μέρες! Τι ξέγνοιαστες, τι όμορφες… Πραγματικά δεν μπορούσε να θυμηθεί τον εαυτό της τόσο χαρούμενο ξανά. Ποιος να το φανταζόταν…

Με το χαμόγελο στα χείλη, που λέει και τα τραγούδι, βγήκε στο σαλόνι και άρχισε να ψάχνει το βιβλίο. Να δεις που το 'χε βάλλει… Κοίταξε στη καρέκλα κάτω απ' το κατάμαυρο πουκάμισό του αλλά δεν, στον καναπέ κάτω απ' την κίτρινη μπλούζα τη δικιά της ούτε… βρε που στο καλό πήγε;

Και έτσι σκυμμένη όπως ήτανε πάνω από το καναπέ, άναψε ξαφνικά ένα φως από πίσω της – στην αντίθετη μεριά από το υπνοδωμάτιο. Ξαφνιασμένη, της έπεσε κάτω η μπλούζα και γύρισε απότομα. Και τι να δει η δόλια… Εκεί στην πολυθρόνα, θρονιασμένη με το ένα χέρι στο διακόπτη του φωτιστικού στο τραπεζάκι, να σου η κυρία Ντένη να την κοιτάει με ένα ήρεμο και υπεροπτικό χαμόγελο.

«Καλησπέρα, χρυσό μου.» Την χαιρέτησε ψυχρά.

Η Μαρίνα μετατράπηκε σε στήλη άλατος. Τα πόδια της πάγωσαν, η καρδιά της σταμάτησε, όλες οι σκέψεις της μετατράπηκαν σε ένα χυλό που δεν έβγαζε κανένα νόημα.

Μια ατέλειωτη στιγμή μετά, η κυρία Ντένη ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια της. «Έτσι σκυμμένη θα μείνεις κορίτσι μου; Θα σε πιάσει η μέση σου.»

Συνειδητοποίησε πως ήταν ακόμα σκυμμένη πάνω από τον καναπέ, και γύρισε τελείως το σώμα της προς το μέρος της με αργές προσεκτικές κινήσεις – λες και κάτι θα έσπαγε αν κουνιόταν πιο γρήγορα. «Κυρία… Ντένη; Τ-τι κάνετε εδώ;» Ρώτησε τραυλίζοντας, η καρδιά της ξεκινώντας ξανά για να πάρει τώρα ένα ρυθμό γρηγορότερο του φτερουγίσματος ενός κολιμπρί.

«Εγώ τι κάνω εδώ, χρυσό μου; Το εξοχικό μου είναι, είπα να κάνω μια βόλτα ∙ να χαρώ τη θέα, να ποτίσω τα λουλούδια… Η σωστή ερώτηση είναι, _εσύ_…» έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι σε μια πρόκληση «…τι κάνεις εδώ.»

«Εγώ;» ρώτησε ξέπνοα. «Εγώ τι κάνω εδώ; Εγώ ε… Αστεία ιστορία κυρία Ντένη μου, εγώ…»

«Μόνη σου κάνεις πρόβα; Το βρήκες το βιβλίο;» φώναξε αυτός από μέσα.

Η κυρία Ντένη κοίταξε προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα, με τα μάτια της να φωτίζονται. «Α, είναι κι ο Κωνσταντίνος εδώ! Μα… Μαρίνα μου, τι κάνετε σαββατιάτικο εσείς οι δύο στο εξοχικό στο Σούνιο;»

Λίγο ακόμα και τα μάτια της θα πετάγονταν έξω από τις κόγχες τους. Ένιωθε το κεφάλι της τόσο ζεστό λες και το μυαλό της έβραζε μέσα στο κρανίο της. Αυτό θα εξηγούσε την ανικανότητά της να σκεφτεί… καθώς και το ότι της φάνηκε καλή ιδέα να προσπαθήσει να ξεγελάσει την κυρία Ντένη. «Πρόβα!» Της είπε, προσπαθώντας να χαμογελάσει – αν και μάλλον σαν γκριμάτσα της βγήκε τελικά. «Πρόβα κάνουμε κυρία Ντένη μου, στην Ιουλιέτα.»

«Πρόβα; …Με τα σεντόνια;»

«Ε;» Την κοίταξε σαν χαζή. «Ε… ναι! Είπαμε να της δώσουμε ένα στυλ έτσι πιο… αρχαιοελληνικό. Καταλαβαίνετε.» είπε και γέλασε σαν ηλίθια.

«Μαρίνα;» ξαναφώναξε ο Κωνσταντίνος. «Άντε ρε αγάπη μου δέκα ώρες.»

Έκλεισε τα μάτια της, όλο το πρόσωπο της ζαρώνοντας σε μια έκφραση πόνου._ Όχι ρε γαμώτο… Άντε εξήγησέ το αυτό…_

«Πως, καταλαβαίνω, καταλαβαίνω…» είπε αργά η κυρία Ντένη, όλο υπονοούμενο. «Τα 'αγάπη μου' φαντάζομαι του ρόλου είναι κι αυτά… Να σας αφήσω λοιπόν παιδιά μου κι εγώ να συνεχίσετε με την ησυχία σας. Να πάω να χαιρετήσω τον Κωνσταντίνο, ή μήπως καλύτερα να το αφήσω; Γιατί… κάτι μου λέει ότι την πρόβα την κάνατε οριζόντια, και δεν μπορώ να σκύβω μεγάλη γυναίκα.»

Αναστέναξε, το στομάχι της ένας κόμπος. «Κυρία Ντένη μου, να σας εξηγήσω…»

«Τι να μου εξηγήσεις, μωρή;!» Ξέσπασε αυτή, και σηκώθηκε απότομα όρθια. «Το πώς το κάνατε να μου εξηγήσεις;!»

«Σσσσς! Πιο σιγά κυρία Ντένη μου, σας παρακαλώ, θα μας ακούσει!» την ικέτευσε, τα μούτρα της στο πάτωμα από την ντροπή.

«Να μας ακούσει, το παλιοκάθαρμα! Να μας ακούσει να δω τη φάτσα του να ασπρίζει σαν το πανί, που νόμιζε μπορεί να ξεγελάσει την Ντένη Μαρκορά.»

«Όχι, κυρία Ντένη μου σας ικετεύω, μη το καταλάβει!» Η φωνή της έσπασε από την απόγνωση. Έτσι και το μάθαινε ο Κωνσταντίνος ότι τους έπιασε στα πράσα ένας θεός ήξερε τι θα έκανε. Έκανε τόσο πανικό κάθε φορά που σχεδόν τους ανακάλυπταν, έπαιρνε τόσα μέτρα για να κρατήσει τη σχέση τους κρυφή, από όλους… Κάτι που η αλήθεια ήταν την ενοχλούσε λίγο, αλλά δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να του το πει. Και αν μάθαινε ότι η μητέρα του το ήξερε, κάποια γνωστή για τις σπόντες της και το μίσος της προς τη δικηγορίνα, _μη χέσω_… Ωχ, ωχ, _ωχ! _«Σας παρακαλώ μην σας ακούσει, μη του πείτε τίποτα! Θα-θα έρθω σπίτι σας το βράδυ και θα σας τα εξηγήσω όλα, σας το υπόσχομαι. Μόνο μη το μάθει ο Κωνσταντίνος, σας εκλιπαρώ!»

Και ήταν τόσο έντονος και φανερός ο πανικός και η απόγνωση στη φωνή της, που η κυρία Ντένη, ελαφρός σαστισμένη, σταμάτησε να μιλάει και την κοίταξε.

«Ρε Μαρίνα, τι κάνεις τόση ώρα;!» φώναξε πάλι αυτός.

Κοιτώντας τη κυρία Ντένη στα μάτια παρακλητικά, του απάντησε, «Ε –έρχομαι μωρό μου, μισό λεπτό.»

Αλλά μάλλον αυτός πρόσεξε πόσο άψυχη ακούστηκε η φωνή της. «Είσαι καλά;» Τη ρώτησε απορημένος, ο τόνος του ξαφνικά απαλός και ανήσυχος.

Ήταν λες και η κυρία Ντένη πρώτη φορά τον άκουγε να μιλάει έτσι. Τόσο ξαφνιασμένα κοίταξε προς την πόρτα.

«Ναι καλέ, το βιβλίο ψάχνω.» απάντησε αυτή.

Δυστυχώς δεν φάνηκε να τον πείθει, γιατί τότε άκουσε το κρεβάτι να τρίζει και να βήματά του να πλησιάζουν τη πόρτα.

Γούρλωσε να μάτια της και, τραβώντας βίαια το βλέμμα της από την κυρία Ντένη, όρμησε προς την πόρτα. Τον πρόλαβε ακριβώς πριν βγει, και με τη ψυχή στο στόμα του άρπαξε το χέρι και τον γύρισε έτσι ώστε η πλάτη του να ήταν προς τη κυρία Ντένη ∙ η οποία τους κοίταζε άναυδη.

Με τα φρύδια του σμιγμένα, εξέτασε προσεκτικά το πρόσωπό της. «Έγινε κάτι;»

Άνοιξε το στόμα της αλλά δεν βγήκε τίποτα. Το έκλεισε, και χαμογέλασε νευρικά. «Ε; Όχι καλέ! Όλα καλά.»

«Το βιβλίο το βρήκες;»

«Το βιβλίο; Ποιο βιβλίο; Α! Το βιβλίο… Χα, κοίτα να δεις… Όχι.»

«Α.» Σάστισε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. Μετά ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του. «Ε, καλά τότε.» Είπε, και έγειρε να τη φιλήσει.

«Επ, επ, επ! Τι κάνεις εκεί;» Τον σταμάτησε με ένα χέρι στο στήθος του, ρίχνοντας μια λοξή ματιά στη κυρία Ντένη.

«Γιατί θυμάσαι απέξω τα λόγια;»

«Όχι, αλλά…»

«Ε, χωρίς λόγια πρόβα δεν έχει, οπότε…» Της χαμογέλασε και πήγε να τη ξαναφιλήσει.

Τον έσπρωξε και πάλι. «Θα αυτοσχεδιάσουμε.»

Την αγριοκοίταξε. «Τον Σαίξπηρ θα αυτοσχεδιάσουμε, είσαι σοβαρή τώρα;»

«Γιατί μωρέ θα μας ζητήσει και το λόγο ο παλιοξεκούτης;»

«Μαρίνα!»

Του τράβηξε το χέρι απαυδισμένη. «Αχ, έλα ρε παιδάκι μου μέσα και θα δούμε τι θα κάνουμε…»

Και με το ίδιο χέρι που τον τράβαγε αυτή προς τα μέσα, την τράβηξε κατά πάνω του. Δεν πρόλαβε να αντισταθεί, παρά μόνο έβγαλε μια ξαφνιασμένη κραυγή και προσγειώθηκε πάνω στο στήθος του. Και αυτός τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω της παγιδεύοντας την στην αγκαλιά του, το πρόσωπό του ξαφνικά μόλις ένα εκατοστό μακριά από το δικό της.

«Με αποφεύγεις;» τη ρώτησε, με μια μικρή δόση διασκέδασης να υποβόσκει στη φωνή του.

«Όχι.» απάντησε αυτή, υπερβολικά γρήγορα.

Της σήκωσε το ένα φρύδι, περιμένοντας εξηγήσεις.

Η Μαρίνα αναστέναξε, αργά, προσπαθώντας να ηρεμίσει τον σφυγμό της. Μετά από μια ατέλειωτη στιγμή σιωπής, άνοιξε τα μάτια της και συνάντησε τα δικά του ∙ καστανά, ζεστά, και τώρα λίγο ανήσυχα ξανά. «Όχι, δεν σε αποφεύγω.» Του είπε, επιτέλους με ήρεμη και απαλή φωνή. «Απλώς έλεγα να κάνουμε και τίποτα άλλο σήμερα που έχουμε χρόνο… τι λες να ξαπλώσουμε μαζί και να μου βάλλεις λίγη μουσική;» Πρότεινε, χαμογελώντας του απαλά.

«Εντάξει…» συμφώνησε αυτός, αλλά και πάλι έδειχνε σκεπτικός. Με αργές κινήσεις έφερε τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπό της, κρατώντας απαλά τα μάγουλά της. «Είσαι… σίγουρη ότι είσαι καλά;» την ξαναρώτησε, με τη ζεστή ανάσα του να χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπό της και τα μάτια του να ψάχνουν τα δικά της.

Αναστέναξε ξανά. Με το χέρι που είχε ακόμα ακουμπισμένο στο στήθος του, διέσχισε ένα μονοπάτι από την κλείδα του στον λαιμό του, το σαγόνι του και τελικά τα χείλη του, το άγγιγμά της πιο απαλό κι από αυτό ενός πούπουλου. Του χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά. «Πως θα μπορούσα να μην είμαι, τώρα που σε έχω εδώ;»

Την κοίταξε, και τελικά της χαμογέλασε κι αυτός. Και τότε εκείνη τεντώθηκε και ακούμπησε τρυφερά τα χείλη της στα δικά του.

Μετά από μια στιγμή τον χτύπησε απαλά στο μάγουλο. «Άντε, μαέστρο, κάνε το καλύτερό σου.» του είπε, και αυτός γέλασε και με ένα πεταχτό φιλί στην άκρη της μύτης της, την ελευθέρωσε και πήγε προς το βάθος του δωματίου, στο στερεοφωνικό στο κομοδίνο.

Και αυτή γρήγορα έτρεξε να κλείσει, παρακολουθώντας με δαγκωμένα χείλη την ακόμα άφωνη κυρία Ντένη να εξαφανίζεται πίσω από την πόρτα. Την επόμενη φορά που την άνοιξε, η κυρία Ντένη δεν ήταν εκεί.


End file.
